


A little taster

by hannah182



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah182/pseuds/hannah182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little taster of what my writing is like. This work may be extended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little taster

I was too weak to walk. At least, I thought I was. In truth, I was too weak to try. All I knew for certain was that I wanted to get out of there and not think about anything or anyone.   
I needed to get out.  
Then a hand touched my shoulder. A gentle squeeze.   
I turned to see it was Ashton. He asked if I needed a ride home. Was it that obvious? Did I look that terrible?   
He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to my feet. It felt good, letting someone help me. He walked me out of the front door, through a crowd of people. I felt the damp pavement beneath my feet, although they were numb and heavy. All the music and voices behind me sounded muffled as I struggled to walk, Ashton not letting his grip around my waist loosen even the slightest.   
He didn't say anything. He didn't ask me any questions. And I was so grateful for that. He lead me to his car. Even though my thoughts were somewhere else, my only focus was on his touch. He held my arm so tenderly as he lowered me into the passenger seat before buckling me in, getting into his seat and we left. I felt secure. The air was warm and comforting along with the wiper blades, on a low speed, gently pulling me out of my thoughts and letting me drift into another world. A peaceful, happy world.   
The rain wasn't heavy, but it blurred the windshield just enough to keeping everything blurry and dreamlike. I needed that. It kept my world becoming too real, too fast.


End file.
